Way To Many Supernatuals
by Bethy679
Summary: Rebecca Switch has to move to Australia as her father has got work and needs the company. Rebecca's main mission is to make new friends and to stay out of trouble. I'm not good at summary's so please read and review! I hope you like, Also, this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:_ Hi, so this is my first fanfic. May not be as good as other fanfic story's but I hope you like it! I would very much enjoy criticism from anyone to help me improve my technique of writing! please review!_**

_Mystery P.O.V..._

We were moving to Australia, great. I am finally settled in school, made a group of friends. No fall out's just yet. My life is pretty much perfect right here in England. Oh, apart from my sworn enemy Fiona. We have pretty much hated each other from the moment I accidently spilt my orange juice on her when we were in Nursery. But other than that my life here was absolutely perfect. Only my mum could ruin it by taking it all away from me! I might never forgive her for this. If Australia is as good as she say's it is, I might forgive her. Maybe...

**_Flashback..._**

"Rebecca! Could you come down here for a moment!" The mother of the household yelled. Rebecca sludged her away down the long hall way.

"Looks like someone's in trouble!" A tall, but pretty girl sings behind a crack in a door.

"Oh go snog your boyfriend Ellie, oh wait you can't, he dumped you" Rebecca say's. Yes it was mean of her to of said so but all siblings are mean to each other, right? Rebecca works her way down the steep spiralled stairs and then towards the kitchen where her mother was cooking everyone some tea. "That smells nice, what are you making?"

"Shepherds pie with a side order of chips and sweetcorn or peas!" Rebecca's mum says with hint of pride in her voice."Oh right, Becky, I have something to tell you!"

"okay, shoot"

"Well, you know how your father has to go out of the country sometimes to sell his designs to some people"

"yes! Spit it out mum"

"As I was saying, he has actually sold his recent designs to some bloke in Australia! And this bloke has asked him if he will be there when they start the building work. Obviously your dad has said yes. Rebecca, he wants you to go with him - and before you say anything, go with him, for company, you know how lonely it is out there!"

"WHAT! Mum, why you or Ellie go, I have actually made a life here you know!"

"Yes I know but Ellie is at College and I have to look after her. Becky, do it for your father. He will appreciate it! Give it some thought Becky." Rebecca could hear the determination in her voice. This meant a lot to her, she could tell.

"Okay - but only for dad! I'm never going to forgive you for this you know!"

"You don't know how much this means for you father, Becky, you really don't! I promise you will love it there!" A glimpse of tears were making their way out of Rebecca's left eye. Not really because she's happy in any way. But because she will miss everyone. Her friends her family and believe or not Fiona!

_**End of flashback...**_

* * *

><p><em>The mum's P.O.V...<em>

Where is that girl. she's going to be late if she doesn't get her but here now. "Becky! your going to be late!" I think I might need to drill I watch or better, an alarm clock into her head.

"I'm coming mum!" I hear a stressed, young feminine voice coming from upstairs. Were all so proud of Becky for doing this for her father. Well maybe not Ellie but I certainly am. I think Ellie is more jealous than anything. But when I told their father he was thrilled. I had never seen him so happy in his life. Apart from maybe when we got married. But this means so much to him. I was clicked out of my thoughts as I heard the kitchen door open. And there was my baby girl. All grown up and mature with a polka dot suitcase in one hand and her phone in the other in which my case is that instead of packing like she was supposed to she has been texting her friends. Typical!

"Don't tell me you have been texting your friends all morning sweetie!" I'm just had to know.

"No! Of course not, I have also been on Snapchat and Instagram as well!" Becky say's in a cute innocent voice that only I can resist.

"Come on, eat your breakfast or you will miss your flight!"

_Rebecca's P.O.V..._

"I'm coming mum!" Only as soon as I have sent this post and... done. I just want to delay this trip as much as possible. I don't want to go! If I miss my flight then maybe I could stay here... No, that wouldn't be fair on my dad, nor my mum. They've already paid for everything. The ticket, the two bedroom house, the taxi, everything. I'm never going to forgive my mum but I suppose it won't hurt to do it for dad. And maybe anyway I will find new friends. AND Australia is apparently supposed to have amazing beaches and the waters are supposedly luxurious to look at. I can't wait to swim in the Australian sea, and swim with the fishes! Wow, I can just feel the gush of water working it's way around my body right now. Okay, maybe I should explain myself. But promise not to tell anyone... I'm a mermaid! And so is my mum but she doesn't know I know. I saw her one time in mermaid form. I accidently spilled water all over her when I was ten, and she hurried of upstairs without any explanation. So I went to investigate and what do you know, I saw the reflection of her as a mermaid in the bathroom mirror! Shortly after we went on holiday to California. And well, I went of exploring on my own because I just had a fight with my sister and I won. Okay, she won but it doesn't really make much of a difference.

**_Flashback..._**

Rebecca's P.O.V...

Argggghh, I hate my sister, why can't she just go live with our cousins in Russia. That way my life would be perfect! I just need to get away from here without my mum or dad seeing me...

Ah, the fresh air on my face. Maybe if I work my way down the beach a bit more. That's better. This way I'm secluded. Away from everyone where I can clear my head. The sand's a lot more hotter than I thought it would be, especially at... WHAT! it's 9:00! I need to make my way back! And now! If I make my way of the sand maybe I could find a shortcut.

_Half an hour later..._

It's got to be this way, right? Or is it this way? I'm lost, great, just what I need. I think I should just work my way forward then maybe I might come across a town or something. AHHHHHH. Ow. This has got to be the worst day of my life. Wait, where am I, in some sort of cave or something? I look back up to the whole that sucked me down here. Well that idea is blown. I can't get back up there. It's too steep. I will just have to find another way out. I look around again. That's when I see a what looks like a staircase in the corner of the cave I make my way over the stairs and use the strength I have got and use it to work my way up the stairs. As I turn the corner there's a, pool? in a cave? Or more possibly a volcano. I sure hope it's dormant. Tidal rings! Yes! That means this pool leads out to the sea and then I can get out of this musty, dark space in the ground. I jump in the pool at the exact time as the full moon appears over head. My Body tinkles as gold, yellow bubbles float up from my body and up through the cone of the volcano. Well... that was weird. I duck under water and swim out of the cave...

_**End of flashback...**_

So yeah, I'm a mermaid. But I still haven't found out where my mum got changed...

I was marching my way downstairs before you could say jelly fish I was that hungry. I appear in the kitchen door way still half asleep texting my friends that I'm going to miss them so much and what not.

"Don't tell me you have been texting your friends all morning sweetie!"

"No! Of course not, I have also been on Snapchat and Instagram as well!" I say in my bullet proof fake innocent voice that only my mother can resist.

"Come one, eat your breakfast or you will miss your flight!" My mum finished a conversation with that.


	2. Australia

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters. Legal stuff.**_

Australia. Chapter 3.

The Australian air was musty and humid. The warmth against my skin was luxury. It's like I have just walked into a sorner... only less steamy. The position of the sun show's me that it is barely mid-day as it beams brightly, blinding my naked eyes. I could already feel my pale skin darkening every second. Okay, I forgive my mum. She did say it was pretty much paradise here in Australia and I did say i would maybe forgive her if she was telling the truth. But what made me drive slightly over the edge was the glistening, aqua water of the golden beach. I make no apologies for my over use of adjectives in before every noun, but that gives you the hint of how luxurious it is here! Maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all. And I can explore the sea in my spare time! I have only dreamed of swimming in water this beautiful.

"Come on sweetie" My dad say's, pulling me out of my thought's."Our new house is just over that sand dune over there!" Hearing this I feel my spirit lift up. I now live directly in front of the sea! You can't get any better than that!

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>After a long time of unpacking and sorting stuff out I can now finally relax. I flunk myself down on my new bed and let out a deep sigh which seemed to of lasted forever. My new bedroom was fairly decent. It needed a good paint over on the wall's and some personalisation here and there, but the size was okay. At the moment the walls had chip's of paint coming of in the corner's. There was an ancient built in wardrobe just chilling out in the corner by the window. The window had and amazing view of the coast, and quite frankly, the whole town!<p>

"Hello sweetie" I whip my head around to see my dad beaming down at me. "How about you do a little exploring, go meet some new friends!"

"Okay!" I reply.

I run along the beach, taking in every gush of wind that strikes me. I stop when I spot an inviting cafe. I have got a few coins left in my pocket I think (spent most of it on junk food while on the plane). It would be nice to chill and grab a smoothie. Maybe I will make some new friends. Not a bad idea Rebecca. I head towards the intriguing café and casually strolled through the door way, BAM! I look down at my shirt to see water dripping from my chest to my feet. I look up wide eyed at a girl about the same age as me also drenched from head to toe. Well there goes my casual entrance. I sprint to the bathroom, or what I guessed was the bathroom and forced the door open. Luckily I guessed right. Before I knew it I flopped to the floor with my golden tail splat out in front of me. I moved my hand out in front of my tail and clenched it into a fist as steam rose to the ceiling. Two seconds after I was in human form.

"Hey, are you alright?" I look up to see a blonde haired girl with a confused expression on her face. Her bright blue eye's engulfing mine.

"Uh, yeah" I begin to say as I work up an excuse I my head. "Just didn't want my make-up to smutch."

"Right... My name is Bella, Bella Hartley."

"My name's Rebecca" I say "But you can call me Becky, well my mum does anyway" Bella giggle's at this statement.

"Nice to meet you Becky"

"Same to you" I say. Her accent is different from the Australian accent. I can here some Irish and some other accents that I can't quite place. " Where are you from?"

"Oh, all over the place, my dad's work involves moving a lot" That might explain it. "I'm guessing your from England?"

"yup"

As I say this, two girl's come up to us. One I recognise from the spillage. Though she seam's perfectly dry now... And as I can remember she was dripping wet, chest to toe.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asks me in a concerned tone. The one who miraculously dried of. "You just kind of, darted of?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now"

"Well my name is Cleo, and this is Rikki..." Cleo say's geturing to a Blonde haired girl with ocean blue eye's. Then it was my turn to introduce myself. You know, my name, where I came from, the normal. Now the introduction's were over, the four of us sat down in a booth, not to far away from the counter since Rikki had to get back to work in five minutes.

"So Becky" Cleo try's to make conversation. "You got dry pretty fast..."

"As did you." Aha! I think I caught her out there! Actually, I think I caught all of them out as I see them exchange looks.

"You like the ocean then?" Rikki push's on.

"Yeah" Now were getting somewhere. "It's apart of me I suppose. Why do you ask?" I glance up at them. The expression's on there face's were serious. They know. They know what I am. I know what they are. They know, I know, They know and I know, They know, I know. Now that's confusing.

"Are you a mermaid?" Bella but's in. Whoa. In at the deep end there Bella. I suppose there is no point in denying it, so...

"Yup" I come straight out. They already know, so what's the point in hiding it?

"You seem confident!" Rikki exclaims

"Well, I know your mermaids so, why not?" There face's seem mortified. I couldn't help but laugh. There face's though! I got up from my seat, mainly because it was just getting awkward, and I really should be getting home. "Well, I might see you tomorrow?"

"uh, right yeah..." Was all that was said.

**_A/N: Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! pleaaaseeee?_**


End file.
